365 Days
by Be.Anything.But.Me
Summary: A year seems like forever but, I wouldn't mind spending that time with you. Mona Lisa and Raphael story. Any questions, comments, ideas are welcome. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
1. Find

_**Finding You**_

**A normal day. A day like any other. Donnie was working in his lab. Mikey was eating and playing video games and Leo and Raph were fighting. Yup. A typical day in the turtle's household. **

"**You ain't our master!" Raph yelled anger burning in his golden eyes.**

"**But, I am your Leader, and you know that, Raphael." Leo shot back trying to not let his anger get the best of him**

"**That full name shit doesn't work on me and ya know it. I'm a ninja Leo, just like ya. I can take care of myself!" Raph hissed.**

"**I'm aware but, it's dangerous going out alone and you know Master Splinter wouldn't approve." Leo reminded. **

**Splinter had gone away on a retreat up to Casey's cabin in northern New York for a month. Leo knew that Raph would take advantage of sneaking out the Lair more than normal because of Splinter's absence. Leo knew Raph didn't like staying down here all the time, but one of these days he was going to be seen or worse. **

"**You don't know what Splinter would approve of, ya ain't a mind reader Leo!" Raph growled, fed up with this conversation. **

**Leo sighed and closed his eyes. This argument was giving him splitting headache. **

**While Leo was distracted, massaging his temples, trying to think of what to say next, Raph moved around him heading for the Lair entrance as fast he could.**

**Leo spun around hearing foot steps behind him, but sighed as he saw the Lair door closing. Leo gave up and walked to his room, preparing to meditate and think of a good punishment for Raph.**

* * *

**Raph walked along the sewers, not really going anywhere in particular. He just couldn't stand being cooped up all day long. Sure, their Lair was big, but that didn't mean he had stuff to do. Don had fixed his bike and the BattleShell was fine. He didn't like meditating and video games only entertained him for so long before Mikey started to become unbearably annoying, ranting about his high scores. Raph would have high scores too if the controller was glued to his hand like it was for Mikey. **

**Raph sighed as continued to walk, knowing he would be punished when he got home. Raph turned the corner to see a mysterious lump lying a couple of feet away. Raph pulled out his Sais, ready to defend himself if he had too. He neared the lump, getting a closer look. It was... green? Raph lowered his Sais, as the figure didn't move when he approached. Raph crouched down and rolled the figure over. It was a girl from the looks of it. A mutant girl. A mutant lizard girl. Damn. It's not every day you get a mutant lizard girl washing into the sewers. Raph checked her breathing and pulse. She seemed okay, but Raph wasn't a doctor. Donnie could check her out to see for sure. Raph lifted her into his arms gently and started to walk back home quickly. **

**Raph would later learn the name of that mutant. A name he would treasure. **

**Mona Lisa. **


	2. First Impression

Raph had brought Mona home as quickly as he could, deflecting Mikey's pestering questions that had been fired at Raph the minute he walked through he door with a female mutant lizard in his arms. He quickly entered Don's lab and laid Mona on the cot. Don had been just as shocked as Mikey, but his doctor mode quickly kicked in. Checking her vital signs and whatnot. Mikey had raced to tell Leo while Raph tried to remain indifferent about this whole situation, even though his was practically shaking with worry for this girl. He wasn't going to lie, as a mutant, she was hot. Then again when had Raph seen a female mutant? Leo had busted in, scolding Raph for bringing her into their home. Raph had argued back with him until Don ordered them out. Mikey had opted to stay with Don.

Now here they all were. Mikey was kneeling over the female while Don was trying to figure out what was wrong. Leo and Raph had calmed themselves down, for once, and were sitting in the living room as Raph explained his discovery.

Mikey was inspecting the girls face as she lay still. She was a total cutie in Mikey's opinion, and it was bonus that she was a mutant.

Don sighed as he looked toward the girl, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. She had no internal or external injuries. She didn't seem to be in a coma, and her heart rate and breathing were normal. So why hadn't she woken up? Mikey looked down when he saw a movement in her tail. His childlike mind grew curios as he watched the twitching appendix. He reached out and tentatively grabbed the tip of her tail. The twitching stopped when the girl's eyes flew open. Her pupils dilating at a rapid pace. She sucked in a sharp breath before letting out a piercing scream. Don flew out of his chair toppling over, while Mikey dropped the tail and backed away quickly. The girl whipped up and curled her tail around herself and backed herself into the back corner of the bed, hitting the wall. Her eyes frantically searched as if they were looking for an answer. Leo and Raph busted into Don's lab alerted by the scream. The girl whimpered as Don tried to step closer. Don backed away, holding his hands up in a peaceful manner.

The turtles looked to each other not knowing what to do. They didn't even know if she spoke. Leo stepped forward ignoring the girls cringe at his advancement.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Leo spoke softly as he neared the lizard girl.

"My brother found you in the sewers and brought you here to our home." Leo explained as he stopped in front of the bed knelling down to her level.

"Brother?" The girl parroted, her smooth voice floating through the air.

"Yes, my brother. He found you unconscious in the sewers." Leo explained again.

The girl uncurled from her fetal position. She nodded at Leo's explanation, but didn't respond.

Leo looked at the girl before he motioned for Don to come over. Don nodded as he walked over slowly.

"Do you know what happened to you, do you have any memories of any head injuries perhaps?" Don questioned, still puzzled by this girl's sleep like coma.

"Memories. I don't really remember." The girl confessed her eye ridges furrowing in thought.

Don nodded as he assessed her, shining a light into her eyes to check her for any possible concussions.

"Do you remember your name?" Leo asked as Don continued with his check-up.

"Mona. Mona Lisa." Mona replied looking to Leo.

Raph's stomach was coiling as she spoke. Her smooth and light voice floated around him like honey. She had these golden eyes that shined as she looked around. Deep brown hair curled around her petite face, tumbling over her shoulders and down to her breasts. She had to be a least a C-cup. Raph had quite a few playboy magazines tucked beneath his mattress.

Raph mentally shook his head as he scanned her. She had smooth curves going down to a pair of thicker hips and thighs. Her skin was a light shade of forest green as yellow skin started at the top of her breasts going down her stomach and wrapping around her inner thighs, continuing under her tail that lay beside her.

Raph was nearly drooling, if her personality was as great as her looks, he'd have to have her. Raph snapped when he heard her name.

Mona Lisa. Perfect.


	3. Winning You

Mona had been living with the turtles for a month and her memories still continued to escape her. She wasn't surprised that she was a mutant, but she couldn't remember why or how.

She had been introduced to Splinter when he had arrived home early due to Leo's urgent call. Splinter had approved her staying, seeing as she had nowhere else to go. They had given Mona her own room, filling it with a bed and desk. The turtles had also gotten some clothes from April, deflecting her questions for the time being. Mona lived around the turtles quietly, trying to escape their searching eyes. She felt nervous, scared, and unsure of what to do or how to act. For a month she felt like she was on top of a rollercoaster, just waiting for it to come tumbling down.

The only saving grace was Raphael. He didn't pressure her with questions, or look for unknown answers. In fact most of the time, Mona would curl up quietly in a chair of their garage and watch as Raph worked on his bike. He muscles would ripple under a smooth sheet of sweat, tempting her like no other.

She remembered when she first really looked at him, after Leo had introduced all of the brothers the day they found her.

He was the biggest of the brothers, towering over her easily. He had amber eyes that almost mirrored her own. His blood red mask was ripped, flowing unevenly over his shell. His skin was dark green, darker than all his brothers. Chips and scars littered his body and plastron. His shell had gouges in some areas giving him a dangerous look. Mona had observed his attitude quietly.

He was easily tempered, but seemed to care deep down. He was sarcastic, angsty, stubborn, but gentle and caring when he wanted to be. What Mona didn't know was he was really only like that around her.

He knew how she watched him, how eagerly she jumped at spending time with him, but hell, he wasn't going to complain. He wanted her. Bad. She was sweet and smart, but feisty all the same. They would talk whenever they were alone and Raph had learned she wasn't as innocent as she played up to be. He loved to show off in the garage, silently imagining fantasies in his head while she sat quietly, her tail swinging hypnotically beside her.

He knew Leo had also been keeping a close eyes on Mona. A close eye Raph knew was something more. He could see the way his brother would looked whenever Mona spoke around them or when she wasn't looking. And Raph didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

Mona was still somewhat shy around them, rarely talking, but when she did Leo gave her his full attention. Raph wanted to say something, but how could he?

'Oh hey Mona. Just want to let you know, my older brother digs you, but I like you too so I was figuring we could share.'

Fuck that. Raph sighed as he pulled away from his bike, shooting a quick glance to Mona. She looked like she was sleeping, her form slumped over as she breathed deeply. Her glossy hair falling on her face. Aprils' baggy shirt swamping around her upper thighs as shorts peeked out from underneath. Mona had cut all of her shorts and pants she had been given to modify them for her tail.

Raph cracked a small smile as he saw her tail twitch in her sleep.

Leo won being the leader of the group, but this was something he wasn't going to win.


	4. Tomorrow

The Lair was strangely quiet for once, except for Mikey's videogame playing on the T.V. Leo and Raph weren't arguing and Mikey wasn't whining about having to give up the T.V for Splinter's shows.

Don was in his lab as usual and Raph was out working on his bike without Mona's company. Mikey was planted in front of the T.V and Mona and Leo were in the dojo meditating together.

Mona was in a relaxed state, floating, oblivious to a certain turtle's frequent glances. Leo was having a hard time concentrating. He could hear Mona's light breath and her natural scent kept invading his nose. She really was a beautiful mutant. Her hair was up in a 'messy bun' as Mona called it. Loose strands fells around her face, begging to be brushed away.

Her pouty lips settled in a relaxed smile, tempting Leo. He had been drawn to her the moment she spoke. She was calm, reserved, and smart. She didn't talk very much around them, but every time she did Leo could recite it back to you.

Leo knew his hot-headed brother like her, but Leo didn't want to give her up. She was too precious, too sweet for his stubborn brother. Leo knew it wasn't right of him to think that, but he couldn't help but feel that Mona was a precious flower and his brother was a kid ready to pick the petals off and throw it away.

Leo opened his eyes once again, shocked to see Mona was looking toward him.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to stare, but you were mumbling to yourself." Mona explained, her soft voice washing over him.

Leo was so entranced by her that he didn't respond right away.

"Leo?" Mona's worried voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm fine. Just tired." Leo fumbled, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"It's fine." Mona giggled, her laughter sending a wave of heat over Leo's body.

"Perhaps we should stop?" Mona suggested.

"Yeah. Sure." Leo responded.

Mona nodded with a sweet smile and stood, stretching lightly.

"I think I'll go keep Raph company in the garage." Mona stated as she headed toward the door.

Jealousy burned through Leo like a flame. Raph. That's all Mona seemed to really be interested in. His brother.

"Wait!" Leo yelled as he latched his hand onto her upper arm little harder than he meant.

"Ow! Leo? What?" Mona exclaimed, a small trace of fear swirling in her golden eyes.

"I…." Leo started, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

'Don't go spend time with my brother because I want you to be around me.' Sure. That should go over nicely.

"Leo can you let go? You're cutting of my circulation." Mona pleaded, her arm throbbing painfully.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Leo horridly explained.

"It's fine. Can I go now or do you want to say something?" Mona question, the blood rushing back into her arm. She can already see a dark bruise staring to take shape of a hand. A three fingered hand anyway.

"No, you can go." Leo sighed defeated.

Mona nodded and rushed away, hoping she didn't anger Leo in anyway.

Leo swallowed thickly as he watched Mona leave in a rush, to get away from him no doubt. How much of an idiot could he be?

"Damn." Leo silently cursed, hitting the wall beside him.

Mona rushed to the garage, a little scared at Leo's sudden action. He looked feral when he had grabbed her, a dark look flashing across his eyes.

She entered the garage, closing the door a little louder than she intended. Raph jumped as he heard the door slam shut. He saw Mona standing by the door, looking as beautiful as ever, but something didn't seem right.

"You okay Mo." Raph asked using the nickname he had suddenly picked out of thin air one day.

Mona whipped up, realizing she had been standing by the door.

"What? Yea. I'm fine. So whatcha doing." Mona questioned, changing the subject.

"Same thing I'm doing every day when I'm in the garage." Raph replied dryly, his eyes scanning quickly over Mona's body as she walked to the chair she usually took residence in. A semi-formed bruise was residing on her upper right arm. A bruise that looked a lot like a hand.

"What happened?" Raph voice growled, daring Mona to lie.

"What?" Mona replied, confused by his sudden tone change.

"What's with that bruise on your arm?" Raph bit out, ready to beat the shit out of whoever hurt her.

"Leo just grabbed me." Mona mumbled.

"Leo did what?" Raph hissed, standing.

"I don't really know. I said I was coming to see you and I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He didn't really say anything, and then I asked if he could let go and he did." Mona explained, recalling everything from the last five minutes.

Raph scowled as his anger roared. He wasn't stupid. He knew Leo probably got jealous of Mona leaving so he reacted by grabbing her.

Raph through a glance to Mona who was staring at the floor.

That's it. Raph was going to talk to Leo. He wasn't going to let his brother win, even though his move today probably put Raph ahead.

But, Raph wasn't about to let Mr. Leader confess before he did.

No. Raph would tell her. Tomorrow.


	5. Wrong Way

Raph was mentally punching his brothers in the face as he sat on the couch fuming. After yesterday's incident, Leo had avoided him, making sure to be with another once of their family members. Raph knew why Leo wouldn't talk and it pissed him off to no end.

His two younger brothers weren't really faring any better than Leo in Raph's mind. Raph had eventually decided to just forget about Leo and talk to Mona anyway, getting to her first. But, that didn't really become an option when Don and his big brain, entranced Mona into working with something gin the lab.

Raph was prepared to spill his guts and Mona was off playing science lab. Raph knew he couldn't really blame Mona, but that didn't mean he wouldn't blame his brothers.

After waiting around for hours it seemed like, Mona exited the lab, saying a few words to Don over her shoulder. Raph was ready and was so close, until Mikey popped in. And Mikey is… Mikey! He begged Mona to play videogames with him, and of course used the guilt trip of 'You do something with all my other brothers, why not me' and that sappy face. Mona being her sweet and guilty self said yes. Raph wanted to grab Mikey's shell and drag him away, so he could strangle him.

So here he was, watching Mona and Mikey play games for the last hour. His was hoping his deadly glare would burn a whole in the back of Mikey's head. The only piece of minor enjoyment he got out of this whole thing was watching Mona's tail twitch as she played.

Raph was staring into space when Mikey stood and stretched. Raph snapped awake, ready to pounce.

"That was rad. Thanks Mona." Mikey exclaimed as Mona stood beside him.

"You're welcome. It was pretty fun." Mona giggled, before she spotted Raph sitting on the couch.

"Raph have you been there all this time?" Mona questioned, not realizing he had been there all along.

"Yea, so." Raph snapped, irritated from today's events.

"Calm down dude, she was just asking." Mikey defended, annoyed with his older brothers attitude toward Mona.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!" Raph growled jumping from the couch.

"Why are you so angry?" Mona demanded, her own anger rising.

"Because you're so oblivious!" Raph shouted

"Whoa man! You don't need to yell." Mikey replied, stepping slightly in front of Mona protectively.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as jealousy roared in Raph's mind

"You know what? Fine! Continue being an air-head. Hang out with all my brothers some more for all I care!" Raph shouted fiercely, his words sharp.

Mona flinched at his words, confused and hurt.

"I don't know what I did to make you so angry, but fine. I won't bother you with my air-headedness as you call it." Mona stated quietly, her eyes welling up.

Mona ran past Mikey and Raph quickly, heading upstairs. Raph turned quickly his anger fading fast as he watched Mona whip past him. The slam of her door was all he needed to know he had fucked up royally.

"What is your problem? What did Mona do to you? She was finally opening up to us and you had to have a temper tantrum." Mikey spat, really angry at his older brother for once.

Mona had become a sister to him, not to mention she was the sweetest girl, and Raph had to go and yell at her.

"Shut up." Raph hissed before storming off to the garage, Mikey's words ringing in his ears.

He had been jealous, and Mona was completely unaware, but how would she know? He had hurt her and know he had to pay the price.

Raph slammed the garage door and breathed deeply, fighting the urge to knock things over. She definitely wouldn't talk to him anymore. Damn.

This was defiantly not the way he wanted to tell her how he felt.


	6. Isolation

Three days of hell. Three days of dirty glares and cold shoulders. Three days that Raph had been ignored by Mona. He had tried everything, but his brothers were always there to block her, protecting her. Mikey had immediately told his brothers what Raph did, and it took no time at all for Leo to jump on him, yelling at him. Don didn't really say much, but did scold Raph some. Raph was even convinced that Splinter was being harsher than usual in practice, just because of Raph. No doubt Leo had probably told him, and Raph knew that Splinter and Mona had bonded. Mona had almost become the daughter that he lost many years ago.

Mikey blocked any and all attempts for Raph to talk to Mona. Leo had stayed near her, comforting her as she avoided Raph, walking carefully around him. She hadn't spoken more than two sentences in these days, receding back to her silent self. Leo even smirked to Raph when Mona had curled up to him, when Raph had walked into the living room yesterday. Dirty bastard!

Raph was at his wits end. Mona was straying from him and his family was pissed as hell. He needed to get Mona alone, no matter the cost. He had devised a plan perfectly, calling Casey and April top help him. Now all he needed was Splinter's help. Mona was in her room and his brothers were off doing their own activities, giving Raph the perfect chance to talk with his master.

He walked to Splinter's room, knocking quietly.

"Enter Raphael." Splinter's voice floated through the doorway.

Raph entered, closing the door quietly. Splinter was kneeling behind his low wooden table, a cup of tea set on the surface. Raph approached, kneeling where he had knelt many times before for lectures on his attitude.

"What is it you have come to me for my son? Michelangelo is known to visit me more than you." Splinter stated, his voice rough.

Raph almost flinched at his Sensei's harsh tone.

"I have made a grave mistake and I wish to atone for it." Raph stated strongly, determined.

"And what might your mistake be, my son." Splinter mocked, wanting to hear his stubborn son admit his mistake.

Raph bit the inside of his cheek, hissing to himself. If he told Splinter his mistake, no doubt Splinter would want an explanation for why he had done it. But… Mona was worth it!

"I lost my temper and yelled at Mona because she was spending so much time with my brother and I wanted to confess my feelings to her." Raph replied, locking eyes with his father.

Splinter was shocked to say the least, he didn't expect Raph to give in so easy.

"I see and what are your feelings for Miss Lisa." Splinter prodded, wanting to see how far Raph was willing to go.

Raph breathed deep, knowing Splinter was testing his ability. Would he really be honest?

"She makes me feel unlike any other. She's sweet, smart, caring, and cheerful. The exact opposite of me, yet she has a fire within that I can't get enough of. She accepts me …or used too. I like her very much, I want to be around her always, but she hates me now and I simply want the chance to tell her how I feel." Raph concluded, embarrassment rolling over him like a tidal wave.

Splinter smiled, knowing his son was serious and in very deep. Splinter would never say it, but he was a lot like Raphael when he was a human, and growing up. He knew what his son was feeling and he knew his son needed help.

"I know you are sorry for your mistake, but you will need help getting past your brothers, won't you." Splinter stated watching as Raph shook his head vigorously.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Splinter asked, stroking his whiskers.

"Actually, I already have a plan." Raph stated, smirking slightly.

Splinter cracked a smile of his own. His son certainly was full of surprises.

Mona was preparing to emerge from her bedroom, hoping she wouldn't run into Raph when she heard yelling. She dashed from her room, to see Don in a frenzied panic on the phone. His brothers surrounded him, as well as Splinter.

Mona jogged down the stairs, hoping to know what had happened.

"We'll be there soon." Was all Mona caught, before Don snapped the phone shut.

"What happened?" Mona questioned, nearing the group.

"Aprils' store was broken into and they might still be people in there. We're going over to help." Don explained, before walking away to gather his weapon and tools for possible repairs.

"Is she ok?" Mona worried, she knew April was a close friend of the turtles.

"She seemed okay." Leo spoke, answering her question.

"Well, we all best head over there." Splinter commanded, looking to his sons.

"I'll stay with Mona." Leo stated.

"No. you will come. Raph is in the garage. He will stay with her." Splinter commanded sternly.

"What? Why!" Mikey exclaimed, still mad at his red-banded brother.

"This is his punishment. Now let's go." Splinter replied, ending the conversation. He headed for the Lair entrance, leaving confused mutants in his wake.

"We'll be back soon. Let me know if anything happens." Leo's voice snaps Mona out of her daze.

"Yea. Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Mona said distractedly.

Leo nodded and pulled Mikey away with him as Mikey complained, and told Mona to hide in her room. Don appeared a second later and said goodbye, leaving Mona alone.

Mona took a deep breath and tried not to shake. She was alone with Raph. With Raph! What would happen? Would he try to talk to her? More importantly, would she let him? Moan turned around slightly, hearing a noise behind her. She jumped when she saw Raph standing a couple feet away, calm. Mona stepped back slightly, a bit of fear entering her system.

"We need to talk." Raph stated quietly, locking his fierce eyes on her.

Mona felt exposed and she knew this time she wouldn't have anyone to protect her.


	7. Action Guy

Mona couldn't seem to move, her body froze on the spot at Raph's words. He wanted to talk? About what? Mona fidgeted under his stern gaze, fingering with the long hem of her oversized shirt. She avoided Raph's eyes, looking down at the gray floor.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Mona said quietly, bringing her gaze up hesitantly. God. Where was her strength when she needed it?

"Bullshit. We have lots to talk about and I've been waiting for three fuckin' days to get you alone." Raph stated lowly as he crossed his burly arms.

Fear flashed hotly through Mona's body. Would he do something to harm her? Mona knew deep down that Raph wouldn't hurt her, but she was still nervous as hell.

"Why?" Mona questioned as she took a slow step back.

Raph felt pain in his chest as he watched her back away from him, afraid. He didn't want to make her scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk without my damn brothers playing body guard." Raph sighed.

Mona relaxed as she watched his eyes glow warmly. Those eyes she had stared into many times. God. His stare made her weak in the knees. But, he had insulted her.

"I think they have a good reason for being my 'bodyguards'." Mona replied snippily.

Raph breathed deep. He was prepared for this, for her fight.

"I know, and what I said was wrong. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was frustrated." Raph explained stepping closer to her.

Her scent was driving him up the wall and her scantily clad body was calling to him. She was only wearing some small cotton shorts that were covered by an oversized shirt. One of her shoulders were bare, the neck line to big for her small frame.

Mona watched as his stepped forward mesmerized by his big frame, moving closer to her own. His words sounded sincere and even in the short time she'd know him, she knew Raph didn't apologize.

His eyes begged for forgiveness and god, did she want to give it.

"I forgive you, but what did I do to make you frustrated." Mona replied, finding herself drifting forward to meet him.

Raph almost smiled at her innocence. She neared him, her form relaxing as she stopped in front of him, her eyes gazing into her own.

Her golden pools shined brightly as her green skin glowed, calling out to him. Fuck. He wanted her now, but what would she do if he told her his feelings? Would she reject him?

Raph didn't know what controlled him, but suddenly his hands were around her slim ways and his mouth was on her own. Her plump lips sunk into his own, an electricity shooting through his mutagen flowing veins.

Moan let out a muffled squeak as Raph pulled her swiftly into his chest, her arms crushed to his chest. His rough lips covered her own, lulling her to respond. Her eyes slid close as she felt a warmth spread through her. A pleasant shock running up her spine. She had wanted this for a long time and she certainly wasn't going to stop.

She moved her lips against his own, pulling her arms out to wrap around his broad neck and shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better angle, pressing herself into his hard plastron.

Raph groaned quietly as she moved against him. His arms tightened as she felt her lips respond. Raph had certainly never kissed before, but his instincts seemed to take control as he naturally guided her lips.

Mona hummed pleasantly before pulling away, needing to take a breath. He eyes opened to his own amber orbs.

She smiled slightly, breathing deep.

Raph smirked, seeing her slightly puffy lips and glazed eyes.

"I always knew you were an action guy." Mona stated before pressing herself against him once again.


	8. Urge

A week had passed. Secret kisses, subtle touches, and fevered looks had been exchanged. Mona and Raphael had been locked into a secret passion, hiding from everyone else. The garage now becoming a favorite and only, make out spot. Mona and Raph had decided to keep their newfound relationship under the radar.

When everyone had come home from April's, Mikey rushed Mona with questions, who was innocently sitting in the living room. Mona had reassured Mikey that Raph hadn't done anything, and was proven when Raph walked out of the garage, dirty and sweaty.

Mikey had forgiven Raph right then saying he had passed the 'test.' Mona had laughed and said everything with Raph was forgiven.

Leo gave a suspicious glare to Raph after he had examined Mona's ruffled hair and bruised lips? Leo didn't know if Mona was being truthful, but he didn't have any evidence she was hiding something. Leo still pined for her, but she seemed to disappear at every turn, not to mention she was practically attached to the hip with Raphael, just like before.

* * *

Mona sighed happily as she sat in the garage once again, watching Raph's muscles flex as he worked on their 'car', or BattleShell as the brothers called it. This last week had been an absolute dream. Mona never took herself for such a passionate person, but every time those amber eyes looked into her golden ones, she lost it. She wanted to attack him and never let him go. Mona was not innocent by any standards, she might not have her memories, but her personality was still intact. She definitely had a soft and sweeter side, the side she showed when everyone was around. But, by God, when it was just her and Raph she became a sex-crazed beast. She wanted to feel him, touch him. There was nothing about him that didn't drive her up the wall. He was sweet to her, always concerned for her. His voice was deep and gravely, hypnotizing her when he spoke. His rough attitude set her whole body on fire. In a way Mona felt a bit whore-ish, I mean c'mon, she practically wanted to jump his bones ever since their first kiss…or kisses. Was it possible to feel this attached after a week of dating? Sure she wanted to learn more about him, but she also wanted to learn more about his body. Mona couldn't remember, but she was pretty sure she had never had sex before, but God, did she want to with Raph. She knew he would be kind and gentle, probably asking if she was ok, because that's just the kind of mutant Raph was.

Raph perked up when he heard Mona sighed for the second time in the last couple minutes. She was staring at him, but he could tell she was really lost in her own thoughts. Raph looked over her, like he had done so many times before. She was so beautiful, even if she was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her hair up in a ponytail with strands that danced around her forehead. Her dark lashes flared around her golden eyes, glazed over as they looked through him. Her pouty lips called to him, like they always did. He could never get enough of her. The way she fit in her arms, and the way she would sigh into his mouth when they kissed. Her blunt nails would tickle his skin as she dragged them over his neck and shoulders. Her tail would sometimes warp around his calf, securing them together. Her voice would wash over him like honey, sweet and smooth. She was witty and passionate when they were alone, a side only he got to see. Not Leo. Not Mikey. Not Donnie. Him and him alone. He sometimes had the urge to throw her down and take all of her, wanting her to be his forever, but he would never do that without her consent.

He watched as her eyes slid closed, her heading rolling back. He put his tools down and walked over, he scooped her small body up easily and cradled her, her scent filling his nose. Vanilla. A sweet and soothing scent. He walked towards the door, ready to take her to her room. He sighed as she relaxed in his arms. Raph was in deep and he knew it, but when would they tell his brothers? Splinter probably already knew, him and his damn wise senses. Not to mention Raph had spilled his guts to him, but Raph wanted to announce to the whole world Mona was his. But, he wouldn't. He would wait until Mona was ready.

And he would wait for as long as he lived if he had too.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Thank you again!


	9. Topside Romance

"Are you doing anything Sunday?" Raph's gravelly voice called, pulling Mona out of the book Donnie had given her.

"Sunday?" Mona parroted, confused by his question.

"Yea. Sunday. Are ya doing anything that day?" Raph repeated, his amber eyes shining.

"I don't think so. I mean, it's not as if I really do anything during the day." Mona replied, still slightly confused by his question.

"Well, if you're not busy, I was wondering if you'd want to go topside with me." Raph stated casually, digging through his toolbox.

They were currently in the garage. Raph was fixing the front axle on the Battle Shell and Mona was reading in her usual chair.

Raph's statement took her by surprise. Topside? Mona had been around long enough to know of the boy's routine. Going to the surface at night for patrol and protecting innocent people. She had secretly been wishing she would get to go topside as well.

Mona broke out into a bright smile, making Raph's blood pump harder. He could never got used to her brilliant smile.

"I'd love to." Mona replied getting up from her chair.

"Great! I mean...ya know.. cool, awesome. We'll leave around 10 at night on Sunday." Raph informed her after his enthusiastic cheer.

Mona giggled, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the garage doors.

Raph stared, dumfounded by her quick movements.

"It's a date then." Mona called over her shoulder, sending a flirty smile his way before swaying out of the door.

Raph chuckled to himself before her words sunk in.

"Wait! Date?!" Raph mentally screamed to himself. He had never been on a date, let alone know anything about one!

Raph sighed as he plunked his head on the side of the car, hoping he would make it through this 'Date'.

Sunday night arrived and Raph was really wishing that if his heart didn't slow down he would have a heart attack and take a rain check on this date.

He had pulled on a new mask, clean and surprisingly not full of holes. Raph had cleaned his Sai and straightened his belt for the hundredth time, waiting for Mona.

He had approached his father first, asking if he could take Mona topside. Splinter simply gave him a nod and sly smile, making Raph leery about his father's thoughts. Raph hadn't even bothered to tell his brothers, knowing the many questions he would be assaulted with.

Raph rubbed his head and sighed; Leo was off training, Mikey had already gone to bed, and Don was in his lab, leaving the coast clear to sneak away. He rubbed his hands together, hoping he wouldn't fuck this up. His relationship with Mona had been going so smooth Raph was afraid one day it was going to explode.

Raph was lost in his own thoughts when a light cough sounded from behind him. Raph turned and nearly dropped to his knees.

Mona had selected a very, very, tight pair of skinny jeans. Her legs were sculpted and long, wrapped tight in the denim. She had a simple black crop top with fringes cut from the bottom, revealing some of her flat, yellow stomach. Mona had completed her outfit with a deep red, cropped leather jacket. She also had thrown on a pair of heeled, ankle boots, all clothes courtesy of April. Mona had kept her hair simple, throwing it into a high, messy ponytail. Loose strands out around her face, framing it. Mona didn't have any makeup, but it wasn't really necessary, seeing as Mona's eyelashes were dark to begin with, and her lips already had a cherry hue to them.

Raph almost checked to see if he was drooling. Damn, what this girl did to him. She looked perfect. Hot. And all around Badass. Raph stopped staring when he heard Mona's light chuckle.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to stay here and stare at me all night?" Mona teased, unable to resist.

"Very witty." Raph responded dryly, before he grabbed her hand and led her out of the liar.

Mona stifled her giggles as she followed Raph. They excited the Lair, unaware of a presence following them. The walked throughout the dark tunnels, Mona's boots provided a repeating click as she followed beside Raph.

"So handsome, were am I being swept off to this fine evening." Mona questioned after a long stretch of silence.

"Patience is a virtue, Mo." Raph replied. Mona didn't have great eyesight in the dark, but she knew he was smirking at her right now.

"Wow. I'm surprised you know the word patience." Mona stated, sounding surprised.

"Oh ha-ha, a real comedian I have for a girlfriend." Raph shot back.

Mona laughed as the traveled further down the tunnel. They bantered back and forth before Raph stopped and proceeded a couple steps up the ladder, gesturing for Mona to follow.

Mona hesitated before grappling the ladder, her body swayed as she climbed. Raph opened the manhole cover above him. He peeked above the tunnel, making sure the coast was clear. He lifted himself out and turned, waiting for Mona. Mona clambered to the top, careful in her heels. She arrived at the top and took Raph's hand that was waiting for her. Raph lifted her swiftly as if she were nothing.

Mona tripped slightly at Raph's strong grip, falling into his hard chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as she was pressed to him.

"Getting frisky a little early aren't we?" Raph teased as Mona flushed and punched his chest.

"Ha-ha." Mona snorted, glaring at him playfully a she pulled herself away from his warm embrace.

Raph smirked and grabbed her hand once again leading her to a fire escape staircase.

Mona breathed the cold air in, the moon shining in the night. Lights bounced off the dark sky, filling Mona with wonder and awe. All of a sudden Mona was lifted into Raph's arms, brought close to his chest.

She looked up to see his smug smile, before he began to scale the side of the building they were near. He jumped and twisted, securing her in his tight grip. She smiled as he held her tightly. He finally reached the top, perching on the ledge. Mona's heels clicked to the ground as she was set down.

Raph jumped beside her as Mona turned, her breath catching in her chest. The view was amazing. Billions of glittering lights shined on the horizon in front of them. All of New York was on display. The Empire State building stood tall, lit up like a thousand stars. Mona walked across building, finally resting her hands on the top of ledge, staring at the beautiful display.

Raph watched the girl he loved stare in amazement at the view, her tail swaying in content. His heart swelled with happiness, forgetting about his brothers and focusing on this moment. He walked up quietly behind her, wrapping his big arms around her slim waist. She jumped slightly before relaxing and tilting her head to the side, her golden eyes shifting to peek at him. Raph leaned his head down slightly, placing a soft kiss on her long neck.

Mona shivered at Raph's kiss. She couldn't have been happier right in this moment. Raph continued to kiss her neck, as Mona giggled slightly, the sensation exciting and tickling her. He nipped at her skin slightly causing her to squeak. She clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her noise.

Raph chuckled his chest rumbling. She made the cutest noises when they were alone together. Raph's hands roamed her waist, spinning her to face him. Her eyes shined brightly in the night, exciting him, and God, her outfit was driving him nuts. He gripped her hips tightly, a rumbling his chest. She gave him a wicked smile as her hands wrapped around his neck tugging him down to her full lips. He pulled her closer as he tasted her sweet lips. She bite his lower lip, and probed him with her tongue. A churr rumbled deeply in his chest as he opened his mouth to dance with her. Passion soared through him, his instincts screaming to claim her.

Raph broke from her delicious lips, and nipped at her jawline, kissing his way down to the column of her slender throat. She leaned her head back in pleasure, gasping as he worked his magic with his mouth. She was swiftly lifted by her waist and placed on the ledge of the building. Mona unconsciously spread her legs as Raph stepped closer to her, pulling at her hips.

Mona leaned her head to the side as he moved to the side of her neck. He bit her slightly harder than he had before, causing a small moan to escape Mona's lips. Raph chuckled at her sounds, moving his way back to her luscious lips. Mona backed away from him, teasing, as he chased after her. She turned her head as he growled in frustration, wanting to kiss her. Mona giggled before a figure behind Raph caught her eye. Mona gasped loudly, causing Raph to stop. He saw the Mona was looking behind him. He turned and suddenly wished he hadn't.

Leo was standing on the opposite of the building, hatred and hurt swirling in his eyes. Mona slipped from the ledge and stood behind Raph as Raph turned, tucking Mona behind him.

Leo drew his katanas, and fixed his gaze on Raph and then it clicked in Raph's mind what Leo wanted.

He was challenging him.

Leo was challenging him for Mona.


	10. Dishonored

Normally, Mona didn't condone violence, and this was no exception. Mona rested a hand on Raph's bicep stepping to his side, a silent warning. She wouldn't allow these two brothers to fight over her.

Leo snapped his eyes to her, alerted by her movement, hurt flickered across his gaze until he resumed his stoic stare at his younger brother.

"Leo." Raph began, trying to be the talker for once.

"How could you? Lying and slinking around." Leo snapped, making Mona flinch behind Raph.

"Look, it's not like we planned this." Raph tried, not quite sure how to explain to his eldest brother.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I should have told you. All of you." Mona blurted, ashamed for being caught in this situation.

"Mona, I thought." Leo faltered, his stance softening slightly, as he took in her form. She looked beautiful. Beautiful and beside his brother. Her hand was resting on Raph's shoulder, not his.

"I'm so sorry." Mona cried slightly, her voice cracking. She was fully aware of Leo's looks, and was paying the price for not addressing this issue earlier. She had hurt him, and for some reason that hurt more than she had anticipated.

Raph looked to Mona, worry filling his system as her eyes looked glassy, her form crumpled against him.

"I don't accept this. Whatever this is." Leo spoke, his voice bringing Raph's attention back to the problem at hand.

Raph's anger flared, not appreciating the statement. Since when did he need approval to date? Just because Leo was jealous didn't give him the right to meddle in others personal affairs.

"You don't have to accept it, but it ain't gunna change." Raph barked.

"Raph!" Mona cried out, shocked, but her cry was ignored.

"We'll see about that. What will Master Splinter say?" Leo retorted sharply, a sneer crawling to his lips.

"Master Splinter won't do anything, and even if he tried it wouldn't matter. Accept it Leo. Mona chose me." Raph shot, a smirk graced his face.

"Raphael!" Mona shouted.

"She only chose you because I never got in your way." Leo spat

"She chose me because I was better. For once I was better Leo, and I won." Raph shouted.

"Is that all this was? A conquest to see who could get to the mutant girl first?" Mona whispered.

The brothers snapped to her direction, shocked by her statement.

"What? No!" Raph snapped, outraged she would think so lowly of him.

"Mona we would never compete for you." Leo looked to Mona, rejection plaguing his mind.

"Than what is this about winning? Why did you say you won Raph? I am not a fucking prize to be won." Mona screeched, the stress overwhelming her.

"It was just an expression. I would never compete for ya. I know you chose me because you like me and I liked you. That's all there is to it." Raph moved to toward Mona but stopped when she moved back. She shifted her gaze to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She pushed her anger for Raph's 'expression' aside.

"Mona we would never compete for a girl's affection." Leo lowered his stance, watching as Mona retreated into herself.

Mona looked from Raph to Leo, overwhelmed by the situation. She nodded her head numbly, of course she loved Raph, but she didn't want Leo finding out like this and she certainly didn't' wan the rest of the family knowing like this.

"Leo, please don't say anything about tonight." Mona begged, locking eyes with Leo.

Leo seemed to recoil, betrayal and hurt flashed in his eyes briefly before they hardened, becoming unreadable.

"You just want me to ignore this? If I wouldn't have found out tonight would you have ever told me?" Leo snarled.

Mona felt her anger flare, not appreciating the insinuation that they were doing something bad or wrong.

"I would have told you when I felt it was right. This is my relationship with Raphael, not yours. I am in charge of what I tell people and when I tell them." Mona folded her arms across her chest.

"So you would have lied to me? You treated me like a fool. A fool!" Leo's defensive nature returned.

"It wasn't your right to know. It wasn't right of us but, it was my choice. You aren't my parent Leo. I am allowed to have my own life." Mona shouted, her anger overcoming her.

"Leo, back off. Look, what's happened, happened. Let it go. Nothing's gunna change." Raph stepped in, wanting this to end.

Leo was quite for a moment before sheathing his swords and stepping back.

"You both are despicable. You lied to our family for this _relationship_. You snuck behind our backs. I hope you both feel proud. I will talk to Master Splinter about this because as far as I'm concerned I want you out of our home Mona." Leo was calm and cold.

His heart was shattered inside. The girl he loved wasn't even willing to honorably tell him, but instead go behind his back as though he was stupid. An ache thumped in his chest, his breathing was difficult.

Mona was shocked, her anger instantly dissipating. Leo wanted her gone?

"You can't do that Leo. You can't kick her out!" Raph roared, outraged at how far his brother was taking this.

"I will do what I please, after all you two seem to have no qualms about that." Leo hissed before shifting his gaze once more to Mona.

Mona stared back, unable to find something to say.

"I trusted you Mona." Was all he said before disappearing suddenly into the night.

Raph yelled for Leo to come back, running to the other side of the building.

Mona sunk to the floor, her breath ragged as sobs racked her body. Her eyes blurred and she couldn't seem to breathe. Leo trusted her and she had betrayed him. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Mona." Mona flinched back, as Raph crouched near her.

"What have I done?" She whispered, resisting Raph as he pulled her near.

Raph hushed her as she cried, curling into his warm chest.

"You didn't do anything. Everything's gunna be fine. Don't worry. Leo's just pissed." He soothed her, speaking whispers of comfort into her ear. He stroked her back as she started to calm.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you." Mona whispered, stroking the leathery skin above his plastron.

"You ain't goin' anywhere. Don't worry about it." Raph rumbled.

Mona didn't respond, but simply remained in Raph's strong arms, hoping he was right.

* * *

**Hello Everyone, I'm finally back. Thank you for your patience, but I'm finally back in the swing of things. Hopefully updates should come a bit faster now. One again, I appreciate all the reviews I have received. And regarding Starry Night for those who might have read that story I had taken down due to re-editing, it should be up some time soon. Once again, thank you for all the support and I hope I continue to please! **

** .**


	11. Even

Mona cracked her eyes open, staring into the darkness. She glanced upward, squinting to see the glowing numbers on her clock. 2:49 glowed brightly on the screen. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her face. She had been waking all night.

Raph had taken her home, comforting her on the way. Looking back, she was completely embarrassed. Raph saw her worst and she didn't even offer an apology, but instead whispered a meek goodnight before disappearing into her room, where she proceeded to cry to herself.

Mona sighed heavily once more before deciding to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe that would calm her nerves.

Sneeking quietly, she tip-toed down the cold concrete stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She could see a faint glow coming from across the large room, leading underneath Don's lab door. Mona smiled to herself, feeling a comfort in his presence, even if he wasn't out there with her.

Suddenly her happiness was diminished as she turned into the kitchen to see a turtle with a blue bandana sitting at the kitchen table. Mona almost had it in her mind to make a run for it, but as she backed away Leo looked up calmly from his drink. Mona knew he must have already heard her presence and Mona found it unnerving that he didn't leave before her arrival.

Mona stood awkwardly in the door assessing the situation. Leo's aura seemed calm, much calmer than their encounter earlier tonight. He didn't send her any harsh glares or insults, but simply sat and looked back with an indifferent expression.

Mona forced herself to move toward the cabinets and found a glass and let the tap water from the sink fill it up. She drank heartily, trying to swallow the silence away as she faced away from him. His gaze burned the back of her head as she drank.

She finally placed the glass in the sink and turned, giving an awkward nod, before rushing toward the kitchen entrance.

"Wait." Mona froze, a unknown fear crawling into the pit of her stomach.

She turned, her position stiff. His eyes bore into her own.

"Sit. I want to talk." Mona did as she was told, walking over to a chair across from where he was sitting and sat, careful not to brush her legs on his own.

She said nothing, but waited for when he would begin. He began softly, his voice rumbling quietly in the silence. His eyes pierced her own and the fear she had began to fade away.

"Mona." He started slowly, "I am angry at what you've done and what you hid from me," he paused,"but despite it all I find myself unable to stay angry with you. I know what you did wasn't meant to hurt me, but despite that, I am more wounded at the fact that you didn't tell me yourself." He spoke softly.

Mona sat still and drank in his every word, forcing her tears to remain hidden. She could see the pain in his eyes, and immense amount of hurt she had put there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to hold his bright eyes.

"Mona, you don't have to be afraid." He spoke gently. Mona resisted looking up into his eye, knowing the pain would still reflect into her own.

Mona remained silent, not knowing what to say. She felt like a child being repreminded by her parent and found herself slouching in her seat, crouching into her self.

Leo sighed, "If you don't want to talk that's fine, but I would like you to know that I don't want you gone and," he hesitated, seemingly looking for the right word, "this _incident_ will remain in between us until you are ready." He seemed a bit frustrated of her lack of responses and his face fell back into an indifferent stare, but didn't push the conversation anymore.

Leo gave one last look before standing, ready to leave Mona alone. Mona jerked, not wanting him to leave without saying a word. She thrust her chair back, standing swiftly, blocking his path.

"Leo, wait! I'm sorry! I just... didn't want to hurt you. I care for you, just not in that way. Please, I just want to go back to the way it was before. You're still my closest friend and I don't wan theta to change." Mona rambled, trying to release all her feelings she had bottled up since she had been dating Raph.

Leo stood still, observing her. He moved a hand to her face and brushedd a soft thumb across her cheek, she could feel a moisture underneath his finger and realized her tears, she had so desperately tried to held in, had fallen.

She started to shake, crumbling. She just wanted forgiveness, she didn't want Leo's indifference. Leo pulled her close softly securing her in his embrace.

Wanting nothing more than comfort and security, Mona leaned closer, trying to pull herself together. She sighed shakily and tried to pull away, realizing this wasn't the most appropriate of positions.

She looked into Leo's eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you Leo."

Leo watched her golden eyes flicker with gratitude and a tender softness that called on his soul.

He pulled her mouth to his quickly but softy, careful not to hurt her. She fit so well with him and she didn't pull away in an instant. He just wanted to feel, but once they were connected, he didn't want to let her go. Even though he knew she was with his brother she still looked upon him with kind eyes that called out for him.

Mona jerked in his hold, shocked, confused and a bit angry. How dare he take advantage of her in her fragile state. She was trying to make amends and reassure Leo that she wanted to be friends still and next thing she knows, he's kissing her?

Leo released Mona and gave a small smile, his eyes burning With an unknown desire. Mona yanked herself from his grasp, her eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth but no words could describe what she felt.

"Leo! What the hell was that!?" Mona hissed, trying to keep her volume low. Leo leaned close and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I think we're even now." And with that Leo store away, leaving a very angry lizard in his wake.


	12. Author's Notice

To my fellow readers, I'm very sorry that I have not updated in quite awhile, my focus has been otherwise engaged in another story I am currently working on that is published on Watt-Pad. With summer homework, school staring in a week, and my muddled brain, working on my favorite turtles has been pushed to the back of my mind. I'm sorry for those who may have thought this not would have been another chapter. I will hopefully have something up over the next few days to make up for my slow updates. I am very appreciative of your support. If you'd like to check out my story on Watt-Pad, it is titled Second Chances by unicorn10, which is my username on the site. Once again, thank you for staying with me.

-Emma


End file.
